The Origin of the Smile
by cherryinthebowl
Summary: Back to the day when Thailand still didn't know how to smile.  I can't find the tag for Portugal. Other countries will join later  Spain, China, Korea, Hongkong, Taiwan, Vietnam, Japan
1. My first Friend

-Part One- My First Friend

'This is it!' Portugal yelped at the sight of the approaching coast line. He was so excited that he swung his old compass back and forward while pointing his other hand to the seaport ahead.

'Quick! Fasten the sail! We're finally here!' his joyful command gave the crews some strange energetic push. Portugal decided he'd prefer keeping himself a cheerful captain rather than a frightening one. It had been months since he left home to find a spice trade route with India. He was exhausted and his crews were fallen sick one by one. It was one of the most depressing quests in his sailor life but he was glad he didn't give in.

The ship was anchored at the port. It was crowded and busy as expected from a popular country.

'Now, I'll go on ahead to look for India. You guys should get some rest. I'll be back in a few days with spice and herbs and whole lots of food enough for us to last the long trip back home!' Portugal seemed to dance down the port deck as he sang. Some of his crews were already spread to the lively seafood market near the port.

'Arrrg…they didn't even listen to me' he pouted but quickly turn to his usual carefree self. 'Well, as long as they're happy, I couldn't care less'. He broke out a loud laugh, not even realizing the younger country who bumped into him from behind.

'Ah, my glasses!' the younger country retorted as his rounded glasses fell on the ground. Portugal turned back to look for the source of the sound when he heard a loud crush under his boot.

'…' the younger country was shocked by the scene of his crushed glasses. His eyes were brimmed with tears.

'Ah, you must be the famous India. I'm Portugal. It's nice to make your acquaintan..ARCHH!' the said country fell on his knees. He had no idea what happened that make him felt a sharp pain in his groin. He looked up with his teary, teal colored eyes to see a young country no taller than his waist sobbing in silence. His small hand was holding broken glasses.

'You!' he began to sob harder 'China gave this to me for my birthday present.' He wiped clean his face when he started to feel tears rolling down. 'and I can't find this thing anywhere else' he whined.

'You can get the new one anywhere' Portugal protested through his gritted teeth. 'They're just glasses. But you..brat..you don't have to crack down my vital region!' his teal eyes were almost turn red with anger. But when he had a good look at the younger country, he almost choked himself.

'Austria! Wh… what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be..'

'My name is Siam[i] not Austria. And if you are looking for India, he's up there to the north.' Thailand frowned deeply at the sight of the kneeling country. He turned back to leave but Portugal grabbed his ankle and pin his foot to the ground. Thailand glared back at him.

'Are you sure that's a good idea? I can use both of my feet as if they were hands, you know?' Thailand's glare was even sharper but Portugal's grip too, was tighter than before. He smirked at the younger country while his other hand went down his petty coat, reaching the pocket. He grabbed the hard object firmly, ready to swing it to the shorter form in front of him. Thailand seemed so naïve that he didn't even realize the situation, Portugal thought. Little he knew that the younger country was more than ready to spring the other foot as a finishing blow.

'A~HA!' Portugal swung his hand out of his coat. He barely made the dodge from a deathly kick that aim at his chin. Thailand turned pale at the sight of Portugal' sudden attack. All he could do was steadying his arms to protect his upper body.

'Here you go~' Portugal tapped the mysterious object slightly on Thailand's head. To much of Thailand's surprise, it turned out to be a sweet-smell stick that resembled a piece of wood.

'Kids shouldn't act so violently. You're still so young, you should enjoy your life more instead of being grumpy all day long' Portugal gave him a wide grin. Thailand was taken aback for seconds before he took the caramel from Portugal. His face reddened and a light frown appeared between his brows.

'Kob Kun Krub[ii]' he was almost mumbling it to himself but it was still loud enough for the older country to hear. Portugal chuckled at the boy who was fidgeting with major awkwardness, both his ears were already flaming.

Portugal patted the boy on the back of his head. Thailand didn't smile but he didn't seem to hate it either. 'Hmm~ you really look like Austria, you know? You guys are around the same age too'

'Who's this Austria guy?' Thailand looked up at him as he licked the candy. Portugal didn't understand why Thailand still glared at him now that his attitude was getting much friendlier than a few minutes ago.

'Some noble kid around my house. Nah! He's not really a noble, only… that he acts exactly like one.' Portugal led out a thundering laugh. Thailand looked confused but he was too busy enjoying his caramel than to raise another question.

[i] Thailand's original name

[ii] Honorable form of saying 'Thank you', the additional ending is used when talking to someone older to show respect.


	2. Cooking with Portugal

-Part two- Cooking with Portugal

Portugal flinched as he went into Thailand's kitchen. The maids were cooking something terrifying and its smell was so nasty it pricked the inside of his nose. He tried so hard to sneeze but ended up choking more of spicy air into his lung.

'What in the world are you cooking?' he finished the sentence with a rather high pitch. It made him sounded furious even though he didn't mean it that way. The poor Portugal was only trying his best to breathe some fresh air but his shaky struggling sent the maids scattered in fear. Thailand came in panicking shortly after the chaos broke. He started to run around with a small cup in his hand when he saw the heavily-coughing Portugal. By the time he got back to an older country, the cup was full with fresh-scented water[i]. Portugal washed down his throat in one gulp. Much to his surprise, the itchy sensation was almost immediately gone.

'Those were chilies' the boy took back the cup to fill it up again before he handed back to Portugal. The suffered country gave him a light frown when he thought of the dish that the fearsome ingredients would turn into. But he had a more important question in mind.

'You don't tell me those chilies are going into tonight's menu,…do you?' he paused at the thought of the possibilities while he glanced back at Thailand, making sure the boy didn't feel offensive about the topic. Thailand seemed oblivious to Portugal's concern behind the question. He leaded the older country to their way out of kitchen while signaled the maids to continue with their chores.

'It's not going to be spicy when they're done with it. Please don't worry' Thailand said. His face was more relaxed than the time when they first met. But the boy had never once smile. Instead, he kept scratching his eyes every time Portugal saw him and it got worse especially before meal times. Thailand now had to carry a leather bag filled with water at all times (so he could wash his eyes when it became unbearable).

'How about I cook for you tonight? You have never tried eating foreign food before, right?' He smiled faintly at the younger country, feeling bad for Thailand as he tried his best to save his own health (and his tongue). Thailand was blushing but he gave a slight nod.

'If it doesn't bother you too much...' the boy rubbed the back of his head.

'No no! I'd be happy to cook for you! Just leave it to me' Portugal was beaming with excitement. It's true that part of it was because he could get away with Thailand's cooking but other than that, he really wanted Thailand to try his cuisine.

_

'NO! No one puts clams together with pork. You have to separate them into two dishes' Thailand whined when he saw Portugal put clams and pork cubes into the same dish.

'And you can't eat them plainly without herbs and chilies. That would be tasteless!' The boy had been giving Portugal a non-stop advice since he started cooking. First he spoiled the boy by letting him do whatever he wanted but this time he plainly ignored Thailand.

'_And he already slipped some cumin and black pepper into my beans. I didn't know he was so sneaky'_ Portugal thought as he sighed helplessly at Thailand's eagerness over remaking his dishes. But Portugal had to hold his breath when he realized that Thailand was sprinkling some red powder over his finished clams and pork.

'Hey, what are you doing? What's that...thing...in your hand?' the poor Portugal struggled to keep his cool. Thailand turned to him and beamed, for the first time he saw the boy smiled and with such cheerful look on his face. But the smile cost Portugal to lose the originality in his second favorite dish. He couldn't get mad at the boy but he had to keep him away from 'his' temporary kitchen. Portugal dragged Thailand to the corner of the kitchen where the boy should be able to see him cooking without interrupting in the process. When Portugal pinned the younger country down the chair, Thailand started rubbing his eyes intensely.

'What's wrong? You sure do that a lot. Something gets in your eyes?

Thailand shook his head. He looked up at Portugal with his watery eyes which had turned slightly red. 'I always had itchy eyes since I was little. China said it must be something in my kitchen that caused the problem but he couldn't figure out what it is. So he gave me the glasses to help protecting them.'

Portugal's heart skipped a beat when he came to understand why the boy needed the glasses. He soaked a clean cloth with cool water then returned to Thailand, covered it over the boy's eyes so he couldn't see Portugal's blank expression. The younger country sensed a strangely quiet air around him so he swung his arms randomly, hoping to get a hold on Portugal's petty coat.

'Portugal? Where are you?' Thailand started to feel uncomfortable with his eyes blinded.

'…I'm still here' Portugal answered. His cheerful tone had disappeared. 'Do you feel better now?'

'This is great! I should have done this a long time ago. You're genius, Portugal!' another bright beam from Thailand but his smile would look much better if Portugal could see the boy's innocence eyes. Portugal teasingly tapped Thailand's forehead as he forced himself together.

'Here, have this' He put a huge caramel bar into smaller hands. Thailand quickly remembered what it was from the smell. 'This should last at least 5 minutes for you' Portugal chuckled.

Thailand instantly devoured his caramel while Portugal made his way back to the stove. 'I hope you don't get bored with sweet stuffs just yet. I still have one more dessert left on today's menu'

Thailand almost jumped out of his chair. He chomped down his favorite bar even faster than before. Portugal laughed at the scene as he started to pour some milk into egg yolks [ii] but something smelled strange.

'Thailand, where is this milk come from?' Portugal wrinkled his nose.

'Oh! Err…milk from cow is rare and pretty expensive so I replace it with coconut milk~' Portugal could feel the excitement danced in his little friend's body. He too could feel heated air blew out from both his ears.

'WHY YOU LITTLE...'

'Or you could use buffalo's milk if you prefer. It's a bit stinky but that should be fine.' Thailand cut in, oblivious as ever.

'_Right, you GOT me'_ Portugal's lips curved into a smirk as he thought.

[i] In old days, people usually mixed some leafs/flower into drinking water to add some scent.

[ii] One of many Portuguese's dessert recipes which Thailand had adapted into its culture, in this case, custard made with coconut milk. It is still widely popular in Thailand to this day.


	3. The unexpected Visitors

Unexpected Visitors

Portugal woke up to an extremely luxurious breakfast set on one certain morning. His appointed page (butler) gave him a small note with Thailand's handwriting on it. He was a bit surprised since the boy had never left him alone, even for a day.

'_Portugal, I'm very sorry I can't join you for breakfast. There's someone I have to pick up at the port today. Also, I sent you an invitation for tonight's ball together with this note. I'll be back by the afternoon for preparation._

_I've read your trading list and had all of them loaded in your ships. There's still many more stuff that I think might interest you in the market. My butler will be your guide for today.'_

'Still…' Portugal pouted 'What's with today's breakfast?'

'We usually begin the celebration even before the actual party start. The meals also have to be specially prepared.' the butler started to serve Portugal '**a dinner-portion'** breakfast.

'I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think I can finish them all'

'That's fine if you can't finish them, sir. But I'm worried that you might get hungry before lunch time. Especially we're going on a trip today and there will be no…' the butler kept on talking even Portugal didn't pay attention to him anymore.

'If I finish all this, I might not get hungry again for the next three days' he sighed.

* * *

-At the sea port-

Thailand was fidgeting as he repeatedly mumbling to himself.

'I was walking in the forest and then a huge tiger came out, …and then the tiger threatened to eat me if I… don't give him my glasses,… and…then..I gave away my glasses and got out of the forest, and then I met…'

'ME?' a voice jingled from behind Thailand's back.

'Yeah, and since he's been staying at my house all this t…huh?' Thailand turned. A boy, a little higher than him but still around his age, was smiling brightly back at him. His right hand was holding out a HUGE tomato while his left occupied by a bitten one.

'Tomate? It's the best for breakfast' a lightly tanned skin boy beamed.

Thailand was lost for words. He completely forgot those lines he took so much effort to memorize. The boy suddenly stuffed a tomato into his hands, gave him a wink before he turned to leave.

'Who's that guy?' were the only words that successfully escaped his lips.

* * *

'THAILANDDDD~~' China ran toward the boy with full speed. His hand was holding a bag full of snacks. 'I brought your favorite dried peach~~ GAH! Thailand! What are you eating?'

The boy beamed but said nothing as he kept chomping down the tomato. His cheeks were stained with its juice but he didn't seem to care for it. China tried to take away the rest but Thailand finished it in one gulp. The older country was screaming lectures at him as he wiped clean the boy's face.

'Who gave you that red thing, aru? It looks so red it doesn't feel safe to eat. You should stick with my dried peach, aru~' he puckered at the boy but then turned back quickly, dragging two boys to the front.

'Hongkong, where're the girls?' China looked so troubled that it seemed he was so ready to start running around in panic.

'I'll introduce myself now. I'm Korea and dried peaches are originated from my place. Be sure to thank me before you eat them.' The boy straightened up. He smirked at Thailand then turned to the other boy next to China.

'His name is Hongkong. He's my big brother's little brother.' Hongkong nodded slowly but said nothing afterward.

'So he's your sibling?' Thailand gave Korea a fade smile as he tried to un-riddle the other boy's introduction.

'Yeah, but I'm the coolest one of them all' Korea grinned wider. The corner of Thailand's lips jerked for a second before he smiled.

'Why don't you say Hongkong is your brother from the first place?' Thailand managed to keep the smile on his face.

* * *

Portugal got his eyes on a rare herbal tea. He wasn't really expected to see such a thing here at Thailand's place so it was a big surprise for him. Just when he was going to pay for it, a jolly boy came bolting his way.

'Brother! Big brother~~~!' a familiar tone that Portugal heard over ten times a day whenever he went back home alarmed throughout the whole market place. He turned, in disbelief, to see a teenage boy with a tomato in his hand splinted into him for a hug.

'I've been looking for you everywhere. I even went to India since your boss said you were with him.'

'Ahh~ Yeah, I was supposed to be there but something happened and I ended staying here instead. But…never mind me, what are you doing here? What about Romano chan?'

'That's why we have to hurry back home. I can't leave my little Romano home alone too long or else my house would be wrecked into pieces by the time I got back'

'Pfttt, that sounds nice too' Portugal couldn't hold back the laugh when he started to picture Romano in a little maid costume, trying to brush clean the bookshelf (but instead, he ended up cleaning all the books from the shelf). Spain plunged him in the abs, turning the older country a bit green in the face.

'Come on! I know you already loaded your ships. Let's get back now' the Spaniard was stubborn as ever. He was clinging (and dragging) onto Portugal's arm. The other country gave him a low moan, hands on his stomach.

'Not now, at least not today' a soft pant from Portugal. The boy pulled his brows closer together.

'Why?'

''Cause it's Thailand's birthday and I want to get him something nice'

'Something like what? And who's Thailand anyway?'

Portugal didn't answer the questions. He was staring at Spain's travel compass with a brilliant idea lighting up in his head. He turned to Spain and grabbed the boy's hand.

'Well, I promise I'll go back with you after the ball if you give **that** to me'.


End file.
